Naruto Mysterious Power Light in the Darkness
by Crossoverpairinglover
Summary: After the Epilogue, Fu reflects on how she found the light. On her first two friends, on her family and how far she has come. Mysterious Power Spin Off
1. Chapter 1

This story is related to my M rated fic, Naruto; Mysterious Power. It's only M for some swears, violence, sexual references and the perverted Hyuga concept...no lemons

I will leave a lot of things vague, but that is more to get readers to read one of the few Harem stories I've seen, my Mysterious Power, that has Fu in a harem (As far as I've scene, the only other story to really do that is Eroninja, heavy lemon story)

I might do more of them if this goes well, but I'm doing it mainly because of it features a lesser used character

_Hokage's Monument_

The six heads that sat upon the great rock body, stared into the morning sunrise as a tall woman stood on the rock overlooking the village of Konohagakure no Sato.

Long tan legs, textured by net armor, reached up into short white shorts that framed fit hips, that rose up a toned stomach to a white top with the Konohagakure flak jacket over it, which was cut off at the top to show her large chest, one of the few benefits her condition gave her, to her tan face, framed in short green hair with deep orange eyes the same color as a singular hair band in her hair.

Normally, she'd be at her home with her family and saviors, but she wasn't tired and didn't want to wake them up with her trying to make breakfast.

The smell of ramen would have awoken them all in an instance

Fu Uzumaki ne Takiboshi, one of the wives of the Rokudaime Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, smiled at the memories that this village held for her.

She, the Jinchuriki of the Nanabi, had originally hailed from Takigakure no Sato, however unlike her husband, there were even fewer who bothered to care about her, amongst them Shibuki...and his father being the only ones.

She had grown bitter, anti social, hateful to the world. There was no light, no sunrise for her. It was only darkness.

However, it was during an attack orchestrated by The Uchiha that she came to meet her first true members of her family, she being an orphan. Naruto and Haku, one of her fellow wives in the C.R.A, two fellow orphans who had known hate because they were different.

Naruto, the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi, and Haku for carrying the Ice Kekkei Genkai.

However, unlike her, they had never given into hate, never viewed the world in darkness.

They had people to care for them; the late but blessed Sandiame, Iruka-Sensei, Kakashi-Sensei, Hinata-chan, the Ichiraku's (Now The Land of Fire's richest) for Naruto among others, and Haku had her mother who tried to protect her, and Zabuza, who raised her like a daughter.

Even when the Taki Council had banished her, despite her defeating the rogue Suen with the aide of Haku and Naruto, for there was reason to believe they were after her tailed beast during the attack, her new friends had accepted her, and taken her back to Konoha, to form Team 11 after Team 7, ruptured.

They had bonded quickly; three people starved for most forms of love, that the possibility of the C.R.A once they knew they could was agreeable to them. For they'd always be together, and never be alone again

Never alone to face the darkness of prejudice and loneliness.

Even as more girls fell for Naruto, and truly loved him unlike soulless fan girls that still stalked him (As if he wanted more than nine wives, shopping days alone were enough to terrify him, even with shadow clones, which do not help in the bedroom, too fragile), their bonds never faded. Truly, they only strengthened as more people who cared for Naruto and the rest of the girls came into their lives.

Fellow orphans Tenten, Tayuya and Isaribi, Hinata who drew strength for Naruto and had a horrid home life due to the fortunately dead Hyuga elders, Temari, whose father's ambition and darkness nearly ruined her family, Kurotsuchi and Samui, who had never been able to make many friends due to either connections to a perverted, and mad Jinchuriki monster her village had created in a self fulfilling prophecy, she still shivered at the thought she could have ended up like Han, or because not only did her chest practically make it so people only looked at that and not her, but she had an aunt who could crush them under flaming paws if she got annoyed.

There were so many great memories that came from them all, and her friends here in the Leaf; Kiba, Lee, Shino, Neji, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Sai, Hanabi, Konohamaru...

Here, she felt that she truly belonged.

Here, she was viewed not as a monster, or as a weapon, but as a fierce and loyal Kunoichi, one of the most attractive in the village.

Here, she could and did feel love, love from Naruto-kun, love from her three children, admiration from young ninja aiming to a legend, just like her.

Here, there was light, light that she could have.


	2. Chapter 2

_A little sojourner into the past with Fu and her new family_

_I do not own Naruto, but I due own the plots and jutsu exclusive to the Mysterious Power verse. _

**_Some time after the death of Sasuke, the past_**

"FOOD!"

The Legendary Stupid Brothers were pair of criminals with an chakra mutated case of mental disability. Due to their chakra coils being wired wrong, the twin's brain functions were highly restricted.

This prevented them from being able to use complicated items such as toilets, forks, knobs and deodorant.

However, to compensate for this, the chakra coils that affected muscles were wired far more extensively than most humans, increasing their strength to immense levels.

Its natures way of balancing it out.

However, it left them with a extreme need of sustenance that would stuff even a Akamichi.

So the two, pants and bare chested (bar their far too small jackets of a green and blue color respectively) wearing tan hulks, with top knotted hair of the common dark color of the Ninja World, were currently rapidly eating all the food from a food cart just a few miles from the village's top security prison...somewhat.

"AHHH! MY RADDISHES! MY UNCLE'S CABBAGE MERCHANTING FAILED BECAUSE OF YOU NINJA SO I THOUGHT A DIFFERENT PRODUCT WOULD BE SAFE! BUT NO, I SHOULD HAVE BEEN THE DOOR TO DOOR SALEMAN MY MOTHER WANTED!" the poor merchant cried out as the stupid brothers were ripping his precious radishes apart...

"Tailed Beast Art: Hiding in Scale Powder Technique!"

Ninja tricks required vocalization to help focus ones energies into that particular attack or defense. While non vocalized attacks were possible, the risk of a single distracted thought causing the jutsu to go haywire was far too dangerous.

It was a similar concept to the magic practiced by elves, dwarves and riders of dragons among others in other universes.

But, fact of ninja life aside, the brothers now were surrounded in a huge haze of white powder, effectively blinding them.

"Brother! I CAN'T SEE YOU!"

"ITS THICK AS PEA SOUP!"

"DOESN'T TASTE LIKE PEA SOUP!"

The shocked Radish merchant had no idea was going on, and fled as two ninja body flickered around the glowing white smoke cloud.

The unleasher of the smoke cloud was a tanned girl with green hair and orange eyes. She had a green top that showed off her growing cleavage, green bell bottoms that ended at her knees and the konoha hiate on her right arm as a band.

The other was a shadow clone of a blond, tanned teenage male a little shorter than the green haired girl, dressed in a long orange T shirt with a flak jacket, black anbu pants and a ninja tool pack on his hip. His face had whisker marks.

"Yikes, these guys are stupid, aren't they Naruto-Kun?" Fu quipped as the shadow clone smirked.

"Hey, I just wish I got to beat up Mizuki-Teme...but hey this guy works too. So, one each Fu-chan?" at her nod of agreement, Naruto's clone began to form handseals "WIND RELEASE; Wind Release; Dragon Gust Jutsu!"

A huge dragon made of winds flew from Naruto's mouth, smashing into the green brother, who was launched into the air and out of the dust cloud.

"BROTHER!" the blue brother cried in dumb desperation as he finally stumbled out of the cloud, and right in front of Fu, while the clone was attacking the other brother.

"This will be fun...EARTH RELEASE: HEAVY DUTY ROCK FIST!"

Fu, due to having the Nanabi in her, had naturally enhanced strength at par with the brothers, so she and Kurotsuchi had to develop a sturdier version for her.

And the result struck the overweight, mentally subnormal brother in his blob like chest, sending him flying into a nearby building, shattering it.

As she lunged at the brother again...Fu smirked. She loved her life with Naruto.


End file.
